Facing the Challenges
by Candiandi97
Summary: When Inuyasha's father dies the will is read and learns he has conditions to meet to obtain his inheritance. Meanwhile lawyer Kagaome is trying to bring down the biggest crime lord Narraku and is thrust suddenly into Inuyasha's world of power, money, and corruption. Will love sprout? Or will the challenges of being with someone be to much? summary sucks i know. please read!


Facing The Challenges

okay so this is my first fan fiction EVER. So it may so suck but please review so i know someone is reading this and if i should continue writing it.

**Disclaimer:** With that i should formally say that i DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the story they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Prologue: Unexpected Requirements

The room was quiet. A stiff suffocating silence as the two brothers got lost in their thoughts. A knock on theirs father's office door startled them. A man in a crisp gray suit entered the tense room. With him he had a black leather brief case which he set on the desk. The man looked at the two brothers. The older one, Sessahomaru, was deep in thought and if you didn't know him you would think he was only concerned not sad but the man knew better. Sessahomaru had lost some of his overwhelming aura he usually had, his eyes seemed to be dull and not the cool calm look he had in his amber eyes. No, Sessahomaru was definitely suffering.

He then turned to look at young Inuyasha. Ahh Inuyasha was definitely a strange one. While his brother was aiming to be a top businessman like their father, Inuyasha lacked the drive to become one and help out with the empire their father had built, leaving all the responsibilities to Sessahomaru to handle despite their father's wishes. But now looking at him he didn't see Inuyasha's usual cocky laid back attitude. The man saw a silver haired man with no fire in his usual mischievous amber eyes, it was as if Inuyasha was a little boy an was just told Santa Claus wasn't real.

" I'm sorry boys. Your father was one of my oldest drinking buddies and I'll miss him" the man that entered said somberly.

Inuyasha looked at the man. What he saw was sincere remorse on the older man's wrinkled face. Myoga was his father's closest friend and was usually smiling, laughing like a fool, joking around. But no one was laughing now.

Sessahomaru spoke for the first time with his deep voice and asked Myoga "did you bring what I asked for?"

" Bring what?" Inuyasha suspiciously asked.

" Father's will" Sessahomaru simply stated.

Inuyasha's eye went wide.

" Ahem, alright here we go" Myoga started.

InuTaisho's Will

I InuTaisho Takahashi hereby claim as of toady march 24, 2011 that upon my death my properties shall be distributed as follows:

to my oldest friend Myoga Sato my wine collection and I'll leave you in charge of the Testugia Winery to continue our work.

To my our dear nursemaid Kaede I give you the sum of money which we agreed on and a little more, and to thank you for all you have done for us the Shinkon Garden in the City, that you love so much, to nurture and care for.

Finally to my boys.

Sessahomaru I give you and Rin the house in the city to raise any future children.

Inuyasha you'll get the country house that you've always used as a child to escape the city life

to both of you i give my companies, businesses, investments and my life's work to share amongst yourselves as well as any money i may have.

I have conditions for Inuyasha. To obtain your part of inheritance you must first get married and help your brother out to successfully run the company. Show that your capable of being responsible and that you aren't that arrogant to settle down and make a family. If you don't follow these conditions you will be disinherited. I know you will think I'm being harsh maybe in time you'll understand why i did this but until then these are my wishes and hope that you all follow them.

InuTaisho.

Utter silence filled the room. Finally Myoga broke the silence.

" Eh hehe" he laughed nervously, " the old coot knew i would love to the fun the winery and I know Kaede would love to have the Shinkon Garden. Rin fell in love with the city house right away and Inuyasha-" he fell silent as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Inuyasha what" he asked angrily

" Now Inuyasha my boy " Myoga started, " your father must have good reasons for doing what he did."

" because he's a fucking asshole that's why!"

" Now-"

" Myoga you know I have no desire to be a fucking businessman and now suddenly to get my part of the inheritance I have to become one and get married! Tell me how he's not an asshole?"

" It doesn't matter" Sessahomaru said.

" How the HELL does it not matter?!" Inuyasha inquired

" Because it was father's dying wish so your going to to do." Sessahomaru stated

" Like hell I am" Inuyasha retorted angrily, " as far I'm concerned-"

" As far as _I'm _concerned" Sessahomaru replied, " your going to do this whether you like it or not"

" Why should I?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly

" Why? Your asking why?" Sessahomaru said more to himself than to Inuyasha.

" yeah why"

Sessahomaru exploded " BECAUSE _he_ gave _everything_ to us. He did everything for us. Always giving everything we needed, what _you_ needed, without hesitation! And now that he's asking something from you all you can do is whine about how its unfair to you! God help me, if you don't do what he asked then I don consider you as my brother and you wont be part of the family!" with that Sessahomaru stormed out of the office and slammed shut the door loudly.

Myoga stared at the door. Surprised at the older brother's reaction. Sessahomaru wasn't very emotional except when he was with his wife but even than was he rarely angry. Inuyasha too was surprised at his brother's anger but brushed it away to think of his words. Sighing but determined Inuyasha spoke words that Myoga wouldn't forget anytime soon.

" Sessahomaru was right. I am being selfish but not anymore." Inuyasha said determination dripping from every word, " I'll do it. I'll become a businessman my dad would have been proud of. I'll find a wife. I _will_ do what my dad wanted me to do."

a/n

okay so let me know what you think. Yes I do realize that the will wouldn't look like that but I have never seen a will before so bear with me here. Depending on the reviews I get I get the next chapters up quickly. So please please throw me a bone and review :D


End file.
